Olivia and Ellie - Best Friends Forever
by JenDOUAT
Summary: This story will follow our two favorite girls Olivia and Ellie from their 1st year until they are adults. The daughter of the Queen and the daughter of the Savior will be Best Friends Forever. Each chapter will feature a story from that year of their life. Prompts welcome. Will feature OutlawQueen/CaptainSwan as pairings and SwanQueen/CaptainHood BROTP.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy the following short stories of Olivia and Ellie. Each chapter will represent moments from the each year of their lives. I loved these girls too much to not continue to write about them. I hope you enjoy this. I can't wait to get to the chapters where they are a little older. Please send me a message if there are stories/subjects/prompts you would like to see. Thank you! Happy Reading!**

It was the first week of December, the Christmas tree was up and completely decorated, the front of the house was adorned with Christmas lights and the stockings were hung by the chimney with care. Robin, Regina and the boys had spent the afternoon perfecting the placement of every ornament while Olivia played with the empty boxes. Regina stood back and admired their work, she was very impressed.

Henry hadn't complained one time about having to spend the first week of Christmas vacation decorating the mansion instead of hanging out with friends. In fact, he had thoroughly enjoyed it. He loved being with his family, watching Roland's excitement at all the lights and his baby sister, Olivia, was amazing.

Roland was currently sitting next to the tree watching his little sister trying to unroll a roll of wrapping paper. She was making a big mess of the paper and he was laughing at how happy she was doing this. She was laughing at the sound the paper would make when she hit it with both hands.

The doorbell rang and Robin went to answer it with Olivia now following behind him. Killian and Emma were bringing Ellie to play with Olivia. Robin, Henry, Roland and Killian were going on an overnight fishing trip on the Jolly Roger.

Regina loved having the girls together because they entertained each other, and because they were just so adorable.

"Welcome, come in." Robin held the door open.

"I see your little tyke is getting around quite well too." Killian said with a smile. He sat Ellie down and as soon as her feet hit the ground she and Olivia were toddling off to the play area in the den.

"We definitely have our work cut out for us keeping up with these two." Robin laughed.

"Are you guys ready to board the Jolly Roger for a fun filled fishing trip?" Killian asked the boys.

"Yes!" Roland shouted. "I'm going to go get my bag!"

"Are you going to be ok with this little love?" Robin asked Regina while kissing Olivia on the cheek.

"Yes, we will be just fine. Emma will be here for a bit with Ellie and that will tire her out." Regina took Olivia from her father.

The men and boys left for their fishing trip, Regina and Emma sat drinking hot cider, watching the girls play and listening to Christmas music. Regina was smiling as she listened to the girls babble to each other. She was sure they had their own secret language. She was lost in thought for quite some time wondering what they would grow up to be or if they would have magic. The bond between the two girls was already so obvious.

Regina turned to find Emma staring at her smiling. "What are you smiling at Swan?"

Emma's spread even wider. "You. You've become an old softy."

"First of all I am not an "old" anything. Secondly, don't make me throw you out of my house." Regina straightened in her chair.

"You wouldn't do that." Emma said with confidence.

"What makes you so sure?" Regina challenged.

"You love my baby." Emma said plainly.

Regina pondered that thought for a moment. Ellie had actually died during birth and Regina had used magic and brought her back. She would be lying if she said she didn't love Ellie like one of her own children. Technically it was both Emma and Regina that had given Ellie life. "Well, its safe to say that I would never throw Ellie out. Not sure I can say the same for you." She smiled.

"I'm pretty certain, I'm safe." Emma smiled back at her friend. "You know Regina, just a few years ago we were sitting in this same room, drinking this same cider, but you were trying to kill me. Who would have ever thought that we would be sitting here today as best friends with daughters who are best friends?"

"Best friends is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Regina scoffed.

"Nope. You are my best friend." Emma assured her.

"Where are the girls?" Regina asking rising from her chair. While they had been talking the girls hand managed to sneak out of the room. "Olivia!" Regina called.

Regina's call was answered by a loud crash that had both mother's running into the dining room. When they entered the dining room, they found the girls had pulled the table cloth off the table and a basket of red apples had fallen to the floor. The girls were currently taking bites of apples and throwing them back on the floor.

"Apples huh?" Regina smiled picking the fallen basket and apples off the floor.

"You girls could have been hurt." Emma said helping to clean up the mess.

"These girls are in to everything. Look! There they go again. I'll finish picking up the apples. You go make sure the baby gate is up at the bottom of the stairs." Regina motioned toward the stairs.

"Got it." Emma saluted and headed toward the foyer. "They aren't at the stairs. They are in the pantry!" Emma yelled back.

"Get them out of the pantry." Regina called straightening out the table cloth again.

"They got in to the flour and it's everywhere." Emma called back.

"Seriously Ms. Swan?" Regina sighed.

From the moment these girls became mobile, there wasn't a day that went by that they weren't getting in to everything they possibly could. As soon as the flour mess was cleaned up, they then found the girls under the Christmas Tree unwrapping presents. Regina decided it was nap time for the two trouble makers.

"I need a drink and nap." Regina said with a sigh once the girls were asleep.

"Me too." Emma flopped in the chair.

Before either one could make a drink, they had both drifted off to sleep in their chairs.

 **Thank you for reading. The coming chapters should be a bit more exciting. In the next chapter we will be seeing the terrible twos! Please review and let me know if you are interested in more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to the terrible twos." Granny said watching Regina and Olivia have a battle of the wills over breakfast.

"You need to eat your eggs Olivia." Regina had stated for the fifth time.

"No." Olivia yelled with her hand clasped over her mouth.

Granny stood watching this take place and found it very amusing. The former Evil Queen had her hands full with a pint-sized version of herself.

"Is there something you need or are you just going to stand there and watch us argue?' Regina snapped at Granny.

"Just wanted to see who was going to will this battle." Granny laughed.

Regina ignored the old woman and turned back to her daughter who was currently drinking all of her chocolate milk. "Olivia, no more chocolate milk until you eat your eggs." Regina repeated moving the milk from the girl's reach.

"No mama! No!" Olivia yelled again.

"Fine. If you are done then we will leave, but you will not drink any more of this chocolate milk." Regina warned.

Olivia crossed her arms and glared at her mother which caused Granny to burst out with laughter. "Like looking in to a mirror isn't it?" She laughed turning to walk away.

Regina studied her daughter's face and it was like looking in to a mirror. Her expression mirrored her mother's to a tee.

"Good morning ladies." Emma walked in with Ellie. Ellie had her hand in her mother's and smiled when she saw Olivia and Regina.

"Good morning." Regina replied.

"Good morning Olivia." Emma smiled kissing the girl on the forehead.

"No!" Olivia pushed Emma away.

Regina's hands were balled into fists as she took a deep breath in through her nose and released it slowly. "That is the only word she has said for the last two days and frankly if I hear it again I may lose it." Regina explained trying to maintain her composure.

"It's just a phase Regina. Be patient." Emma laughed sitting next to Olivia while Ellie sat next to Regina.

"You don't have that problem with Ellie." Regina kissed her niece on the cheek as the girl smiled up at her.

"No mama. No kiss Ellie." Olivia crossed her arms again.

"Olivia, I will give Ellie a kiss if I want to. Ellie doesn't tell me no." Regina smiled sweetly at her daughter.

After breakfast Regina and Emma took the girls shopping for new dresses since it was now spring and the weather was nice. Emma had taken the girls to the restroom while Regina had continued to shop.

Emma came running up to Regina. "I let go of their hands for two seconds to look at a jacket and they were both gone." Emma panicked.

"Ellie! Olivia!" Regina called dropping everything she had been holding.

Both women ran around the store frantically searching for the girls. "Olivia! Where are you?" Regina yelled out again.

"NO!" Olivia yelled back at her mother.

Regina looked at the clothing rack behind her and moved the clothes to the right. There in the middle of the rack sat both girls laughing at their game of hide and seek.

"This is not funny Olivia!" Regina scolded. "Emma! They're over here." Regina called.

"Ellie, you are in so much trouble!" Emma grabbed her daughter by the hand.

"No!" Olivia said to Emma.

"Olivia, you will not be disrespectful. I am telling your daddy that you keep saying no to everyone. He is not going to be a happy daddy." Regina warned.

Emma leaned toward Regina and whispered, "Do you really think that is going to work? I mean of the two of you, you tend to be the scary one."

"She doesn't know that Ms. Swan." Regina laughed.

Once they were home Regina told Robin about everything that went on with Olivia and her behavior. Robin took his daughter outside and sat on the back porch with her. "Olivia, mama said you have been telling her no all day. You hurt mama's feelings when you do that." Robin began. "Were you trying to be mean to mama?" He asked.

"No. I not mean to mama." She replied.

"You will listen to your mama and do what she says or you will be in very big trouble. Do you understand me?

"Yes daddy." She smiled at her father.

"You need to apologize to your mama. You need to tell her you are sorry for how you acted today." Robin advised her.

Olivia got up from her spot next to her father and walked in to find her mama. Regina had been in her study working on her report on the budget for their city counsel meeting tomorrow. Olivia walked in and gave her mother a hug. "Sorry mama. I not say no again. I love you." Her voice was so tiny it brought tears to Regina's eyes.

"I love you Olivia, more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean." Regina held her daughter tight.

Dinner that night went very well. There was no argument from Olivia about eating her dinner. Regina was very impressed that Robin was able to explain to their daughter how to be courteous and respectful at such a young age. Regina could see the inner struggle going on with Olivia as she used her manners and behaved herself at dinner. She could tell the girl really wanted to obstinate and tell her no, but she would look over at her father and refrain. Regina smiled at her daughter knowing exactly how she felt. Regina knew quite well what a strong willed child she was raising and was a little worried that if they were having these battles now, what did the future hold?

Olivia was strong willed and stubborn, while Ellie was compassionate and gentle. The two couldn't possibly be any more different however they were closer than any sisters Regina or Emma had ever seen. Because they were so close, the Locksley's and Jones' had become very close. They were almost like one big family. They had game nights, movie nights, and family dinners each week. Henry and Roland loved it as well because they go to spend more time together.

Henry seemed very happy that his mothers were now getting along and seemed almost inseparable. Robin and Killian were always on the go as well. They always had a project going. The current project was a castle themed swing set in the back yard. It would be finished by the end of the week and the girls were very excited.

"Olivia, the swing set will be done pretty soon. Are you excited?" Roland asked his sister.

"No!" Olivia yelled.

"Why?" Roland asked looking at his sister with concern.

"I said NO!" Olivia replied.

"Mom! She's doing it again." Roland yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin and Killian pushed their daughters on the swings at the park while the talked about the current events in Storybrooke. Elsa and Anna were back for a visit. The girls were very excited about getting to see their favorite Frozen characters in real life. Both girls were on the swings currently singing Let It Go at the top of their lungs.

The visit from Elsa and Anna was a true highlight for the girls. They had come to visit girls each year since they were born, but now that they had seen the movie it was even more of a treat. Anna and Krsitoff had a surprise of their own. They too would be adding a new addition to their family so there was much to celebrate.

Regina had scheduled family portraits for everyone for tomorrow. She wanted individual photos and then a group photo to include the Charming's, Jones' and Locksleys. She had spent weeks picking out the outfits and frankly Robin wasn't thrilled about it.

"So we are doing family portraits tomorrow huh?" Robin asked as the girls finally left the swings to go down the slide.

"I guess so mate. I don't understand these bloody photos anyway." Killian sighed.

"The pictures are going to be bloody?" Ellie asked with a look of shock.

"Who will be bleeding?" Olivia asked. "Do they need a band aid?

"No Princess. There will be no blood." Robin smoothed her hair out of her face.

"It's just a term it doesn't mean actual blood love." Killian reassured Ellie.

"Are we ready to go home now?" Robin asked his daughter as the sun began to set.

"Yes. I'm tired." Olivia yawned.

The next morning everyone was in a hurry getting ready for the family portraits. Olivia's hair was done with a braid to the side with small red roses throughout the braid. She had a red and black dress on with white tights and black furry boots. Robin, Henry and Roland all work black dress shirts with jeans and red ties. Regina was sight to behold. She was wearing a red dress with a black sweater and black heels. Her long hair looked like silk reaching just past her shoulders.

So far the morning had been busy, but had gone well. They met Snow, Charming and Neal, Killian, Emma and Ellie at the park for the photos and that's when things went down hill.

"Mama, why does Ellie get to wear a pink dress? I wanted to wear pink!" Olivia stomped her foot.

"Olivia, our family is wearing red and black, Neal's family is wear white and blue, and Ellie's family is wearing pink." Regina tried to reason with the three year old.

"I want a pink dress." Olivia demanded.

"You are wearing the red dress. Please just cooperate. We had such a great start to our day." Regina pled with her daughter.

"Olivia, you look beautiful today." Snow tried to de-escalate the situation.

"I'm not smiling unless I wear pink." Olivia stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

"Olivia. Stop being difficult. You look great." Henry stated getting annoyed with his little sister.

"I not annoying. I'm a Queen." Olivia stated with confidence.

"You are a Princess!" Roland corrected her. "Mama is the Queen."

"No! I'm the Queen! And the Queen gets what the Queen wants." Olivia argued.

"Olivia. Please just take a pretty picture." Robin knelt in front of his daughter.

"I wanted the pink dress." Olivia whined.

"Queen's don't whine." Henry teased his sister.

"Don't be mean to her Henry. She loves pink." Ellie stood up for her best friend.

"I'm not being mean Ellie." Henry argued.

"Let's just get the pictures done. Please." Regina tried to get everyone round up to get the photos taken.

After thirty minutes of arguing and posing, the pictures were finally done. Olivia only smiled in one of the pictures, the rest of them she had her arms crossed and was scowling like her mother.

"Can we go for ice cream?" Olivia asked when they were done.

"After the way you behaved today, absolutely not." Robin scolded his daughter.

"And I thought we were out of the terrible twos." Regina whispered in his ear.

"Can I spend the night with you?" Ellie asked her aunt grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Oh Ellie, I would love to say yes, but Olivia was not a very good girl today." Regina bent so she could kiss her nieces cheek.

"Please auntie." Ellie begged.

"Mama, I'll be good girl." Olivia promised.

"Why don't you go on another night." Emma tried to convince her daughter.

"No mommy. Please. I need to go tonight." Ellie begged.

"Why is it so important for you to go tonight?" Emma asked.

"Because I miss my friend and my aunt. I want to go." Ellie began to cry.

"It's fine Emma. She can stay." Regina gave in hating to see Ellie upset.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked her friend.

"Yes of course." Regina smiled at Ellie.

That night after the girls had eaten dinner it was time for their baths. Regina sat on the edge of the tub while the girls played and talked non-stop about everything that happened that day. The girls began to splash each other to which Regina asked them to stop. At that moment the girls looked at each other and smiled a knowing smile. They turned to Regina and began splashing her. Regina put her hands up to try to ward off some of the water, but it was too late, she was soaked and the girls were laughing hysterically. Once Regina had gotten them out of the tub and changed into their pajamas she had tucked them both in and kissed them good night.

"Sing for us." Ellie smiled at her aunt.

"Yes mama please sing our song." Olivia yawned.

"One time." Regina agreed.

Hush now, by baby, be still love don't cry

Sleep as your rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby; and I'll be with you when you dream.

River of river flow gently for me; For such precious cargo you bare.

Do you know somewhere she can live free; river deliver her there.

Before Regina could finish the song, both the girls were asleep. She pulled their blankets up and kissed them both again and left the room wishing them sweet dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - 4 years old

It had been an eventful day for the girls, they had gone to the Storybrooke zoo with Snow, Charming and Neal. Olivia's favorite animals were the monkeys. She stood and watched them play for twenty minutes. Ellie loved the tigers. She walked back and forth in front of the glass case and the tiger cub followed her for quite some time.

When the city counsel had voted to build the zoo, Regina had been pregnant with Olivia. She was so excited to bring something new to the town that was special for the children. What had been most important to her was to make sure all of the animals had plenty of space and that their habitats were an exact replica of their natural habitat. She did not want any of the animals to feel confined or unhappy. Snow had been certain her pregnancy hormones completely ran the development of the project because the zoo was enormous and had taken over a year to build. The entire town was pleased with how it turned out. The animals seemed to love it and so did every person who visited.

The girls had asked to spend the night with Snow after the zoo trip and both Regina and Emma had agreed it was fine. Olivia had only ever stayed over at Emma's so Regina was a bit nervous. She knew she could trust Snow and Charming with her daughter, but still she was nervous.

"Ok Olivia, please be a good girl for Snow." Regina bent kissing her daughter.

"I will be the best girl ever mommy." Olivia replied.

"Since when do you call me mommy instead of mama?" Regina asked noticing the change.

"I'm a big girl now and big girls don't say mama, only babies say that." Olivia reasoned.

"I see." Regina's heart broke a little at how fast her baby was growing up.

"Come on Regina, Killian just text me that they have our seats at the restaurant." Emma urged her friend. "Love you girls." Emma smiled. "Thanks mom." She hugged Snow.

"You are most welcome. We are going to have a great time." Snow smiled.

Both girls came and gave Regina a hug and the three of them said to each other, "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and all the water in the ocean." Then Regina kissed them both and she and Emma left.

"So what would you girls like to do?" Snow asked getting cookies out of the cookie jar for them.

"We want to color." Olivia said taking the cookie Snow offered her.

"Grandma Snow, can you tell us a story while we color?" Ellie asked.

"Of course." Snow had given them each two cookies and a cup of milk. She settled down at the table with them and watched them color. She told them the story of Snow White and Prince Charming, but changed the names of the prince and princess.

"Can we have one more cookie?" Olivia asked when the story was over.

"I don't think so. Why don't you brush your teeth and get ready for bed?" Snow asked.

"Because we aren't tired and we want more cookies." Olivia answered.

"Your cookies are the best Grandma Snow." Ellie added.

"Thank you very much, but I don't think you should have anymore. You're going to get a tummy ache." Snow tried to reason with the girls.

"Come on Ellie, let's go to bed." Olivia looked at her friend.

The girls brushed their teeth and went to bed, or so Snow thought. Once Snow had gone to bed, the girls got up and snuck down to the kitchen. Olivia helped Ellie quietly move a chair to the counter and Ellie climbed up to get in the cookie jar.

"Only one more cookie." Ellie said handing Olivia a cookie.

"These are deeeeelicious." Olivia said with a mouth full of cookie.

"Best cookies in the whole world." Ellie agreed.

What had started off as just one more cookie ended up being an entire cookie jar full and a really bad tummy ache.

"I don't feel good." Olivia groaned with chocolate all over her face.

"Me either, but we can't wake up my grandma. She'll know we were in the cookies." Ellie said rubbing her tummy.

"I think I need to throw up." Olivia said as she began to vomit on the kitchen floor.

The sound of someone throwing up is what woke Snow up. Snow came running down stairs to find that both the girls were sick to their stomachs throwing up what appeared to be cookies.

"Girls, what happened?" Snow asked as she tried cleaning them up.

"We ate too many cookies." Ellie cried.

"Now our tummies hurt." Olivia added with tears of her own.

"You ate the entire jar full of cookies?" Snow looked at them with disappointment.

"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Well, this is what happens when you don't listen. You get a tummy ache and throw up." Snow told both girls. "Are you going to do that again?"

"No." They answered with groans.

"Good." Snow went to the kitchen and got them some Sprite to settle their stomachs.

"I want my mommy." Olivia whined.

Once the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up and both girls were settled back in bed, Snow looked at the clock. It was just after midnight so she sent both Emma and Regina a text and let them know what had happened. Regina instantly text back letting Snow know she would be right there to pick Olivia up and she was there in fifteen minutes knocking on the door.

"I'm sorry to ruin your date night Regina." Snow said looking very tired.

"What happened?" Regina asked lifting her daughter who buried her face in her mother's neck.

"They snuck downstairs and ate an entire cookie jar full of chocolate chip cookies. They ate them until the threw up. Now they have sick tummies." Snow filled her in on all the details.

"Well, that is what happens when you try to be sneaky. We give you rules to keep you safe Olivia." Regina scolded.

"I know mommy." Olivia whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry Snow. I will have a long talk with her in the morning." Regina turned to leave.

"Don't be too hard on her, they were really good cookies." Snow smiled at her step-mother.

When Regina got home she changed Olivia's pajamas and put her to bed.

"Mommy, can you rock me?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Regina smiled.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed and Olivia climbed into her mother's lap. Regina rocked her back and forth. She smoothed her daughter's hair away from her face and rubbed her forehead. She hummed Olivia's favorite lullaby until the girl was sleeping peacefully. Regina lay Olivia in her bed and then decided she would stay with her for the night. She curled up next to her and Olivia snuggled as close her mom as possible with her arm wrapped around her mom's waist and her face buried in her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - 5 years old

She had feared this day since the day Olivia was born. It was her first day of school and Regina was already having anxiety. Regina was sure Olivia would be just fine, she, however was not so sure about herself. Her heart was pounding, she felt like she couldn't breathe and her hands were sweating like crazy.

She tried to appear confident as she woke Olivia up for breakfast, but her daughter knew her all too well.

"What's wrong mommy?" Olivia asked.

"It's your first day of school." Regina smiled.

"Are you sad?" Olivia watched her mother closely.

"I'm not sad that you're going to school. I'm just sad that you are growing up so quickly." Regina kissed her daughter's cheek and helped her out of bed.

The three children ate breakfast and then got dressed for school. Regina did Olivia's hair while Robin packed their lunches. She was so thankful she had Robin and that he was going to be there with her to drop Olivia off. During the drive to the school the boys were discussing which teacher they thought they might have while Olivia sat in silence. Olivia was never quiet so Regina kept looking at her in the mirror.

They pulled up to the school and the boys kissed their mother and ran off to find out which teacher they were going to have. Olivia just sat in the car still not speaking.

"Come on Princess, time to go to class." Robin said opening her door.

"No. I don't want to go." Olivia said with a sniff.

"Look, Ellie is here. Do you want to go in with your friend?" Robin tried coaxing her out of the car.

"No. Mommy, I don't want to go." Olivia turned to her mother.

Regina was trying to maintain her composure, but was considering just turning the car around and going back home. She could always let her start next year, she thought to herself. Instead, she took a deep breath and got out of the car. "It's ok Olivia, I'll walk in with you."

Olivia took her mother's hand and got out of the car. She hid behind her mother the entire walk to the classroom. She would peek out from behind her to look around, but would not acknowledge anyone who spoke to her, including Ellie.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Ellie asked her aunt.

"She's just nervous about going to school." Regina replied giving Olivia's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Olivia, we are in Ms. Ruby's class together. We are going to have a great time." Ellie tried to convince her friend.

Olivia stayed silent as they walked in to Ruby's classroom. This was Ruby's second year as a kindergarten teacher and she was the absolute best.

"Good Morning Ms. Ellie and Ms. Olivia." Ruby called out.

"Good morning." Ellie answered with a smile.

"What's wrong Olivia?" Ruby bent to ask the girl.

Olivia just slid further behind her mother and didn't answer.

"She's having a rough morning." Robin answered with a nervous laugh. He knew that Regina was going to have a very hard time leaving Olivia, if he was able to convince her Olivia would be fine.

"Sweetie, you know Ms. Ruby. Say good morning." Regina tried pulling Olivia from behind her.

"No mommy. I don't want to stay here. I want to go home with you." Olivia cried.

"Olivia this isn't like you at all. You love visiting with Ms. Ruby and Ellie. Why are you crying?" Regina asked her daughter.

"I don't want to stay mommy." Olivia was on the verge of hysterical which was causing Regina to become emotional.

"Regina, why don't we just go outside for a minute and let Robin deal with this." Emma suggested.

Regina just answered by nodding. Robin began to pry Olivia away from her mother and Olivia's cries became almost desperate. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy, don't leave me."

Once Regina and Emma were outside Regina began to sob at the cries of her daughter.

"I shouldn't have left her." Regina cried.

"Regina, I guarantee you in an hour she will be just fine." Emma hugged her friend.

"It's awful to hear her cry like that." Regina took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Why is she crying like that? Olivia isn't afraid of anything. I'm pretty shocked." Emma was confused by Olivia's behavior today because she was the most confident child she had ever known.

"I'm not sure why she's acting like this. She's never behaved this way before." Regina wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"I don't hear her crying any more." Emma said putting her ear to the door.

"Should I check on her?" Regina asked wringing her hands.

"No. It may make things worse again." Emma patted her friends arm.

A few moments later the classroom door opened and Robin came out with a smile on his face.

"She's ok milady. Ellie whispered something in her ear and it seemed to calm her right down." Robin kissed his wife on the lips. "You have nothing to worry about. She's going to be just fine."

"I'm so glad. Can we just wait here until it's time to pick her up?" Regina asked only half kidding.

"I think we better leave and get to our jobs. Are you picking her up or am I?" Robin asked.

"I'll pick her up." Regina was quick to answer.

"Ok my love. I will see you tonight." Robin kissed her softly and began to make the short walk to work.

"So Madam Mayor, can I interest you in a cup of coffee?" Emma asked turning to walk toward the Mercedes.

"I guess since you are getting in my car we can go get a cup of coffee." Regina agreed turning hesitantly and walking away.

The rest of the day went smoothly with no calls from the school. Regina made it through the stack of paperwork on her desk before making her way back to the school. She stood by the playground and waited for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang Ruby walked out followed her entire class who ran to their waiting parents. Olivia and Ellie were the last two out of the class and the talked and laughed the whole way down the walk.

"Well, it looks like they've had a great day." Emma walked up to stand next to Regina.

"So it appears." Regina confirmed.

"Hi Mommy!" Olivia exclaimed throwing herself in to her mother's arms.

"How was your day my darling." Regina kissed her princess on the cheek.

"It was wonderful mommy! It was the best day ever!" Olivia jumped up and down. "We sang songs, we did art, we played with clay and Ellie and I went all the way across on the monkey bars!"

"You did? Well that is amazing." Regina hugged her daughter tightly. "I am so glad you had a great day."

"Me too mommy. I'm sorry I was so afraid this morning." Olivia looked down at her hands.

"It's ok to be afraid, you just to be strong and face your fears. When you have people who love you like your daddy and I, you have nothing to be afraid of." Regina smoothed her hair.

"Thank you mommy. I love you."

"I love you too Olivia." Regina stood straightening her skirt. "So how did Ellie help you to stop crying?"

"She told me not be afraid and that if anyone was mean to me that you would turn them into a toad." Olivia laughed.

"She is absolutely right." Regina laughed along with her daughter.

"Can Ellie come over an play for a little while?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as her mom doesn't mind." Regina looked at Emma.

"That's fine with me." Emma kissed her daughter.

The girls were upstairs laughing when Regina stopped stirring the spaghetti to listen to them. It sounded like they were dancing. Regina made her way up the stairs and when she peeked in the door the dancing had stopped, but all of Olivia's stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor.

"What's going on up here?" Regina asked the girls.

"Nothing mommy." Olivia smiled sweetly.

"Nothing auntie. We were just playing." Ellie added.

When Regina left the room she could hear the girls whispering and giggling. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure they were doing magic. She could sense it in the air, but decided after the day Olivia had she would give her this time with her best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - 6 years old

"Auntie Regina, can I stay with you this weekend?" Ellie asked her aunt while clinging to her hand.

"Olivia asked if she could stay with Neal this weekend and I already told her she could." Regina smiled at her sweet niece.

"I still want to stay with you." Ellie shrugged.

"If its ok with your mom then its ok with me." Regina couldn't resist her sweet smile.

"Why do you want to stay if Olivia isn't going to be there?" Emma asked her daughter.

"I like staying with auntie. We always cook together." Ellie smiled.

"We sure do." Regina squeezed her hand.

"Ok. So I can meet you in the morning to pick her up at my mom's." Emma said.

"Sounds good. Let's go kiddo." Regina squeezed Ellie's hand again.

Regina and Ellie spent the day in the kitchen cooking and baking. They made lasagna, green salad, chocolate chip cookies and apple pie. Ellie listened closely to every instruction Regina gave her. Olivia didn't care much for cooking so this was a real treat for Regina and she enjoyed her time with Ellie.

"How is school going?" Regina asked.

"It's fine. I like school." Ellie answered.

"Do you enjoy Ms. Ruby as your teacher?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes. I love Ms. Ruby." Ellie answered her aunt.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ellie asked.

"Of course you can." Regina patted her cheek.

Ellie placed her hand on her aunt's hand. "Do you love me?" Ellie asked.

"Of course I do." Regina squeezed her hand.

"Do you love me as much as you love Olivia?" She asked.

"Yes I sure do." Regina answered wondering where this line of questioning was coming from.

"Can you tell me about when I was born?" Ellie asked clinging to her aunt's hand.

Regina eyed her niece as she considered how to approach this. "Has your mom told you about the day you were born?"

"It scares you. Why does it scare you?" Ellie asked still holding tightly to her aunt's hand.

"How do you know it scares me?" Regina questioned her.

"I can feel it." Ellie shrugged.

"What do you mean, you can feel it?" Regina bent so she could study her niece more closely, her suspicions being confirmed.

"I feel that it scares you when you talk about the day I was born." Ellie didn't really know how to explain it.

Regina closed her eyes for a moment as the memories of the day Ellie was born flooded her mind. That moment Killian came running down the hallway to get her saying there was something wrong with the baby. It was hard to get out of the chair because she was nine months pregnant herself. The memory replayed like movie in her head as she walked in the room to see Emma holding a lifeless Ellie in arms, tears streaming down her face. Emma had thrust Ellie at Regina, "Do something." Emma had cried. Regina took the baby and didn't know what to do. She was terrified, the baby had no heartbeat. Regina had asked the baby's name and Emma had told her it was Ellie Snow Jones. Regina had taken a moment to focus all her energy deep within herself and the ran her hand from the baby's feet to her head. She held her breath as she waited and the room was suddenly filled with the infant's cries. Regina had held Ellie to her and cried. She kissed Ellie's forehead and handed her back to her mother.

When Regina opened her eyes after the memory faded both she and Ellie had tears in the their eyes. Regina brushed the girl's tears away and Ellie did the same for Regina. "You saved me." Ellie smiled at her.

Regina gave her a soft smile. "I did."

"But you were scared it wasn't going to work?" Ellie asked.

"I was. I wasn't sure what was wrong and healing people is very difficult. Your mom was so sure I could heal you and I was terrified I wasn't going to be able to." Regina explained as best she could to a six year old. "But I am so thankful I was able to heal you because I love you so much. You have a very special place in my heart." Regina tapped her on her nose.

"You are special to me too. " Ellie hugged her aunt.

"So you can feel everything I feel?" Regina asked her.

"I guess so." Ellie answered her.

"That must be pretty confusing for you." Regina smoothed her hair.

"Sometimes."

"Is it only when you hold my hand or touch me?" Regina was trying to get a clear picture of what Ellie's powers were.

"No. I can feel stuff when I am close to you. When I hold your hand or touch you I can feel it a lot more." Ellie wasn't sure how to explain what she felt.

"Do you feel everyone's feelings?" Regina asked.

"No. Not really. Mostly just yours. I can feel my mom's feelings sometimes, but they aren't strong like yours." She smiled at her aunt.

Regina had taken the pie out of the oven and placed a piece on a plate for each of them. She then put one scoop of vanilla ice cream on top and sat down next to Ellie.

Regina put Ellie to bed that night in Olivia's room and finally made her way to her room. She turned on the shower and let the hot water wash away the day when she felt strong hands rubbing her back. For just a moment she reveled in the feelings until she remembered Ellie was in the next room.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you, but we can't do this right now." Regina gently pushed his hands away.

"Why not?" He kissed the tender spot just below her ear.

"Because Ellie is in the next room." Regina reminded him.

"She's probably asleep." He argued.

"This is one sensation she does not need to feel." Regina laughed stepping out of the shower.

Robin stared at her with a confused look on his face. "I'm not sure what that means, but what ever you say milady."

They had been in bed talking for about ten minutes when there was a soft knock on the door. Ellie peeked her head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes love come in." Robin smiled at her.

"Is everything alright?" Regina asked as Ellie stood next to her side of the bed.

"I'm scared without Olivia. Can I sleep with you?" She asked in a small voice.

Regina moved in to the middle of the bed and made room for Ellie. Regina was on her side facing Ellie and Ellie had her head on Regina's arm. "Better?" Regina asked her.

"Yep. Thank you." Ellie snuggled in to her aunt and never felt more safe or more loved than she did at that moment. She could feel the love her aunt had for her, it was like a blanket of protection wrapped around her. Ellie knew she would never forget this feeling as long as she lived.

Regina kissed the top of Ellie's head. "I love you Ellie."

"I know auntie. I can feel it and I love you too." Ellie yawned and settled deeper into her aunt's embrace and was asleep a moment later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Due to requests I have received I will be taking more time on this story and dedicating more than one chapter to each year of their lives. I do take prompts so if there is something you would like to see happen with the girls please let me know. Happy reading! XOXO**

Olivia and Ellie had decided they were going to join the talent show. They had done an amazing job convincing their mothers that they were going to sing Let It Go from their favorite movie Frozen. They practiced constantly which had their brother complaining constantly. Little did anyone know they were actually working on a magic show.

"So how is the song coming along ladies?" Robin asked peeking his head in his daughter's room.

"It's coming along great daddy." Olivia smiled sweetly and as if on cue both girls began singing to which Robin closed the door smiling.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Ellie sighed thinking about how they were lying to their parents.

"El, don't chicken out on me now. We are going to surprise everyone!" Olivia clapped her hands in excitement.

"I'm not going to chicken out. We've worked too hard on it." Ellie reassured her best friend.

The day of the talent show came and of course the Locksley's, the Jones' and the Charming's occupied the front row. Regina was bursting with excitement for the girls. It took a lot of courage to be able to stand in front of a room full of people and sing. To think they were only six years old and had so much confidence, it made her beam with pride. She'd like to think that she had a hand in both the girl's confidence and little personalities. They both spent so much time with her because her job allowed her the freedom to pretty much do as she pleased. She took them with her to the office quite often since they were both about eight weeks old. It had always worked out so Emma could stop by throughout the day to see the girls as well.

The curtain on the stage opened up with a cardboard box sitting alone on the stage. The girls both walked out and Olivia had the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, be prepared to be amazed." Olivia began.

"I've heard them sing, it's not that amazing." Roland said to his brother who began to laugh.

"I am going to ask my best friend Ellie to turn around and I am going to ask someone in the audience to hold up your finger showing myself and the audience the number. I am going to concentrate on the number and Ellie is going to tell you what it is." Olivia informed.

"Oh please no." Regina whispered.

"What do we do?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Regina just shook her head.

"Ok. You sir, in the front row." She pointed a Charming. "Please hold up your finger and let us see what number you choose."

Charming laughed and held up three fingers for Olivia and the audience to see. Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on what she saw.

"I know what it is." Ellie said quietly into her microphone.

"What is it Ellie?" Olivia asked loudly.

"It's three." Ellie confirmed.

"You are correct! Let's try one more." Olivia searched the audience and found Tinkerbell sitting on the second row. "You there, yes you please hold up your fingers with a number for myself and the audience to see.

Tink did as she was instructed and held up just one finger.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she closed her eyes and concentrated once again.

"I got it. It's the number one." Ellie said turning around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, is she amazing or what? Give her a hand!" Olivia really did well getting the crowd involved. "Now I need a volunteer from the audience." She began to scan the crowd.

"No. No. No. No." Regina was concerned.

"It's going to be okay milady." Robin squeezed her knee.

"Roland, can you please come up on the stage?" Olivia asked her brother.

"No way Liv!" Roland objected.

"Go son. Just go." Robin urged him up.

"And now for our last trick, we are going to make my brother disappear." Olivia held her arms up in the air and the audience went wild. Kids and adults alike were very exctied.

"Get in the box Roland." Ellie said holding the side of the box open.

Olivia looked at the box concentrating on what she was doing, she began to wave her hands over the box. Regina was holding her breath and was squeezing Robin's hand to the point he was losing feeling.

"Please tell me she knows what she's doing." Emma said to Regina with nervousness.

"I have no idea." Regina began to get up, but Robin held her in her seat.

"She's going to be fine milady." Robin tried to comfort his wife.

Olivia continued to wave her hands and then snapped her fingers. "Wa La!" She opened the side of the box and it was empty.

The crowd stood to their feet and applauded the two girls. They were whistling and yelling their names in amazement.

"And now for the real feat, to bring him back." She turned back to the box and closed it.

Again she waved her hands over the box and snapped her fingers. Regina held her breath as Olivia opened the box to reveal a very angry looking Roland.

"Ta-Da!" Olivia said into her microphone.

She and Ellie held hands and took a bow. The crowd loved them and was again on their feet.

Ellie and Olivia each took home a trophy for winning the talent show by a landslide. On the way home Regina was trying her hardest to maintain her patience because Olivia was so excited about winning. The Charming's and Jones' had pulled in behind Regina at Granny's for dinner.

Regina and Emma took the two girls outside to talk to them while they waited for their dinner. Regina paced back and forth with her index finger nail between her teeth. Emma sat calmly waiting for Regina to relax a little.

"Girls." Regina began. "Why didn't you sing your song that you practiced for the last two weeks?"

"Mom, everyone was singing a song. We wanted to be different. We wanted to win." Olivia said smiling.

"I understand you wanted to win. You should not be using your magic in front of people. Now the whole town knows that you both possess magic." Regina's arms waving in the air.

"Everyone knows you have magic." Olivia pointed out. "And everyone knows Auntie Emma has magic, and Mr. Gold…"

"Right, but we are adults and can defend ourselves if someone tries to hurt us." Emma tried to explain.

"Olivia and I can too mom. We take care of each other too." Ellie added.

"So we listened to you two sing that song repeatedly for the last two weeks for nothing?" Emma asked shaking her head.

"No. We can sing it for you now." Olivia smiled at her aunt.

"No! That is quite alright." Regina bent eye level with her daughter. "Please don't lie to me again. If you are going to pull something like that let us know. We might be able to help you. We need to make sure that no one get hurt."

"Ok mommy. That sounds like a deal." Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

Once back inside, they sat and ate dinner discussing the evenings events. Roland still wasn't happy with his sister.

"Where did she send you Roland?" Robin asked.

"Just to the boy's bathroom." Olivia answered innocently

"Yeah, but my foot landed in the toilet!" Roland said angrily.

"We will get you some new shoes tomorrow." Robin laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is a little different than the last few. I hope you enjoy it! xoxo**

"Daddy, do you know what today is?" Olivia asked jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm not sure….it's Friday right?" He asked sitting on the sofa.

Olivia climbed in to her father's lap shaking her head. "No daddy, today is Saturday." She laughed.

"Is it your birthday?" He teased.

"NO!." She continued to laugh as her father guessed incorrectly.

"Is it Easter?" He continued to ask.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"I give up. What is today?" He raised his arms to encircle his princess.

"It's the father and daughter dance at school." She told him.

"Oh yes, we do have a date tonight don't we." He tickled her until she was in a fit of laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Regina asked coming in from work.

"Our daughter just reminded me that we a date tonight for the father/daughter dance at the school." He grinned at his wife.

"Had you forgotten?" Regina asked taking off her shoes.

"Of course not. It took us four days to pick out the perfect dress and matching tie." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Ok. Good." Regina said distracted.

The doorbell rang and Olivia was up and running to the door. Robin looked at his wife who didn't seem to notice and decided to follow his daughter, he would check on Regina as soon as he made sure Olivia wasn't inviting strangers in.

"Hello." Robin said to Killian, Emma and Ellie. "Come in. Olivia and I were just about to get ready."

"Mate, I'm not sure about this dance thing. I don't really dance." Killian said adjusting his tie.

"You'll do fine." Robin laughed turning back toward the den.

Regina was staring off in to space, twirling her hair still oblivious to the fact that they had company.

"Milady, Ellie and her parents are here. Killian and I are going to take the girls to the dance together. Would you like to go get Olivia ready so we aren't late?"

"Yes. Of course." Regina rose without saying a word to anyone and took Olivia by the hand going up the stairs.

"What's with her?" Emma asked.

"I have no idea." Robin watched his wife walk away. "Let me go check on her."

Regina was in Olivia's room helping her in to her new dress. It was her favorite color, lavender, with black tulle that made the skirt stand out a bit. She matched it with her favorite black furry boots. Regina pulled her hair in to a loose braid with lavender flowers placed throughout her braid. Robin knocked gently on the door and came in for help with his tie.

"My love, can you help me with my tie?" Robin watched his wife carefully.

"I will in just two minutes. Let me finish up her hair." She put the last touches on Olivia's hair and turned to her husband.

"Regina, are you ok?" He asked eyeing her closely.

"I'm not feeling very well." She admitted quietly.

"Would you like me to stay home?" He asked putting a hand to her forehead. "Regina, you are burning up."

"No, you can't disappoint Olivia. She's really been looking forward to this." Regina sighed.

"You go to bed. I'm going to ask Emma to stay with you until my lovely date and I get home." He kissed Regina's cheek.

"Olivia, you have a wonderful time with your daddy tonight. I cannot wait to hear all about it when you get home." Regina kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Let me get a couple of pictures before you leave." Regina got the camera from the bedroom and made her way down the stairs.

"Emma has agreed to stay with you until we get home." Robin smiled.

"Ellie, you look beautiful tonight." Regina kissed her niece on the top of her head not wanting to spread her germs.

"Thank you auntie." Ellie held Regina's hand for moment before pulling her hand back quickly. "Auntie you are very sick."

"I'm alright sweetie. Nothing a cup of hot tea can't fix." She forced a smile. "Now you four get going. I've got plenty of pictures."

Robin and Killian ushered their daughter's into the auditorium and the excitement filled the air. The music played loudly and there were father's already on the dance floor with their daughters.

"Olivia, would you like some punch?" Robin asked his princess.

"Yes daddy." She smiled.

The four had a glass of punch before venturing off to the dance floor.

"Daddy?" Ellie turned to her father.

"Yes, love?" Killian bent so he was eye level with his pride and joy.

"I don't know how to dance." Ellie looked around the room.

"Come on love, stand on daddy's feet. I'll teach you." Killian took his daughter's hands as she stood on his feet and he danced them around the room.

"Can we do that daddy?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"Anything for my princess." Robin bowed to his daughter.

"You're silly daddy." Olivia laughed as she stood on Robin's feet and he danced with her.

Mary Margaret had been a chaperone of the dance and she took pictures of these two brave and strong men dancing with their daughters.

Olivia laughed with her head thrown back as her father twirled her around the dance floor. While the music of this land still confused him, he found that Olivia loved it and she loved to dance. Ellie and Olivia were having a most wonderful time with their fathers. The girls laughed as their dads tried their hardest to do the latest dances.

Regina had gone to lay down and soon as Robin and Olivia were out the door. She had just dozed off when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She mumbled as she lay face down in her pillow.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked softly.

"I forgot you were here. Sorry." She flopped over in the bed very ungracefully.

"Do you need anything?" Emma was concerned.

"I don't think so. I'm just tired." Regina yawned.

"Where is the thermometer?" Emma noticed Regina's cheeks were very red.

"Medicine cabinet in my bathroom." Regina attempted to point.

Emma went in to the medicine cabinet and got the thermometer. She put it to Regina's forehead and shook her head. "You have a fever of 103 degrees Regina. You need to go to the doctor. Do you have pain?"

"Yes." Regina whined.

"Where?" Emma asked.

"In that area." She waved her hand in Emma's direction.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help, grumpy." Emma turned toward the door.

"Do I look like I'm 4'2"?" Regina sighed.

"That lacked your usual venom. Where is the tylenol?" Emma asked.

"In my medicine cabinet." Regina motioned toward her bathroom.

Emma went downstairs and made Regina a cup of tea and then went back to the room to get the tylenol. Regina was still sprawled out on the bed completely dressed in pantyhose and all.

"Why don't we get you changed?" Emma suggested handing her the medicine.

"I don't have the energy to change Ms. Swan." Regina took the medicine and just laid back down.

"Where are your pajamas?" Emma kept bugging her.

"In the top middle drawer."

Emma found her silk pajamas and tried to get her up. "Come on."

Regina groaned as Emma tried to move her. "I can do it. Just give me a minute." Regina used Emma's shoulder push her self off the bed. She walked partially bent over to the bathroom to change. She was in there for a few minutes before Emma knocked on the door.

"I'm coming out right now Ms. Swan." Regina emerged from the bathroom with no makeup on and in her pajamas.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a bare face." Emma helped her back to bed. "So I'm going to ask you again, do you have any pain?"

"My whole body hurts. Everything from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet." Regina lay in bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Robin should be home soon. You probably just have a cold coming on." Emma sat in the chair on the far side of the room.

Robin and Olivia, Killian and Ellie all danced the night away. The father's thoroughly enjoyed spending the evening with their daughters. After the dance, they walked to the ice cream parlor and the girls got to order whatever they wanted.

"Can we have a banana split?" Olivia asked with excitement.

"You sure can." Robin kissed her little hand in his.

The girls had banana splits with cherries on top and extra sprinkles. Robin watched as Olivia ate ice cream until she was almost sick and he had her wrap it up to go. The girls skipped toward the Locksley's house while Robin and Killian hung back and watched them.

"They are growing up so fast." Robin smiled.

"Yeah mate, they'll be teenagers before we know it. Then boys are going to start showing up at our doorsteps. Better sharpen up on my sword fighting skills." Killian laughed.

"Boys? I don't even want to think about that." Robin laughed. "But I don't think you need a sword, you have a hook."

"Never underestimate the power of the hook." Killian held his hook up.

"Daddy, can you carry me, I'm tired." Olivia stopped in front of her father.

"Of course." Robin lifted his daughter and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking me to the dance daddy." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you daddy." She said with a yawn.

"I love you too princess." He smiled.

"Ellie, do you want me to carry you too?" Killian asked his daughter who was holding his hand.

"Yes please." Ellie held her arms up.

"Of course my love." Ellie snuggled into her father's embrace.

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him tightly.

"You are very welcome love." Killian hugged his daughter back.

Both girls were asleep by the time they got back to the mansion and the house was quiet and dark.

Killian lay Ellie on the couch and covered her up with a blanket and looked around for Emma who was no where to be found. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of tea.

Robin took Olivia upstairs and lay her down taking her boots off and pulling her covers over her. He went in to his and Regina's bedroom and found her fast asleep. Emma was asleep in the chair in the corner.

Robin tapped Emma gently on the arm. "Emma, how is she?"

"She's got a fever and she started coughing about an hour ago. I gave her some cough medicine and she seems to be a little better." Emma held the back of her hand to Regina's forehead.

"Thank you for staying with her. I really appreciate it." Robin led her out of the room.

"No problem Robin. I'll be by in the morning to check on her."

Emma, Killian and Ellie left for the evening and Robin locked everything up. He checked on Olivia and Roland who were both fast asleep. Henry was at a friends house for the weekend. Robin finally made it to bed and as soon as he lay down Regina began coughing.

"Milady, are you ok?" Robin smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Yes." She groaned and fell back asleep.

Olivia woke early and went into her parents bedroom. They were both still sleeping so she tiptoed over to her mother's side of the bed and whispered softly, "Mommy".

Regina began to stir as she heard her daughter whispering for her, but she was so tired she couldn't open her eyes.

"Olivia, we need to let mommy sleep. Why don't we go make her some breakfast?" Robin whispered.

"Ok daddy." Olivia whispered heading back toward her father's side of the bed.

They made their way down to the kitchen and Robin started making his morning coffee. Just as promised there was a knock on the door which revealed Emma and Ellie.

"Good morning." Robin smiled letting them in.

"How is she?" Emma asked walking in to the kitchen toward the smell of coffee.

"Pretty much the same. She's still sleeping." Robin yawned reaching for his coffee.

"Sorry we're here so early, this one woke up and wanted to check on her auntie." She patted Ellie's head.

"That's quite alright. Olivia and I were just getting ready to make some breakfast for her. Maybe Ellie can give us a hand." Robin motioned for Ellie to hop up on the counter next to Olivia. "Can you go check on Regina for me?"

"Sure will." Emma turned heading up the stairs.

"Ok ladies shall we get started?" Robin turned to the girls.

"Yes daddy, let's make french toast and eggs." Olivia said excitedly.

"And oatmeal with lots of sugar and some hot tea." Ellie added.

"Then that is what we shall make." Robin smiled getting all the ingredients out.

Each of the girls had a mixing bowl and were stirring away with looks of concentration on their little faces.

"Daddy?" Olivia turned to her father.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He watched her mood turn serious. She looked just like her mother when something was troubling her he thought to himself.

"What's wrong with mommy?" She asked.

"She just has a little cold. Nothing to be worried about." He answered.

"She felt really bad yesterday when I held her hand." Ellie added while stirring sugar in to the oatmeal.

"I'm sure she did. She had a very high fever, but it is a little bit better today." Robin tried to sound reassuring.

"Is she really going to be ok? She's never been sick before." Olivia continued to stir the eggs.

"Yes my love. She will be just fine." He put the french toast in the pan.

"What if she dies?" Ellie asked. "Who will protect us?"

"Girls, she's not going to die. I promise you that." Robin turned to the girls. "However, there are plenty of people who would protect you, myself included."

"Alright daddy." Olivia smiled at her father.

"We are all done here. I'm going to take this upstairs. You girls stay down here. I don't want you to get sick." Robin lifted the tray of food and headed upstairs.

Robin opened the door and found Emma and Regina were both fast asleep. He sat the tray on Regina's bedside table and gently kissed her forehead. She began to stir and rolled over on to her side. When her eyes fluttered open she was looking right at Emma Swan.

"What the hell?" She groaned trying to sit up which led to a fit of coughing

"I asked her to come check on you, apparently she decided to nap," Robin laughed.

"Figures." Regina reached over and gave Emma a hard shove. "Get out of my bed Swan."

"Hey! I was in the middle of a great dream." Emma yawned.

"Don't have those kind of dreams while sleeping on my husband's side of my bed." Regina began coughing again.

"Milady, Olivia and Ellie made you breakfast." He sat the tray over her.

"My sweet girls. Did they have fun last night?" She asked.

"They had an amazing night. They were both darling." He smiled handing her some orange juice.

"I bet they were, they looked amazing. I can't wait until I feel better so they can tell me all about it." She swirled the juice around in the glass before taking a sip.

"Can you two keep it down so I can sleep?" Emma asked putting a pillow over her head.

Regina picked up the pillow that Emma had pulled over head and hit her with it. "Get out of here." She laughed.

"I guess someone's feeling better." Emma said dragging herself out of the bed.

Regina spent the next two days in bed recovering from the flu. She missed her children horribly and longed to spend time with them. Her energy level was still very low, but she was able to get up and take a shower and get dressed. She made her way downstairs and walked in on complete chaos.

There were dirty dishes all over the counter and in the sink. The kids shoes littered the floor in the foyer. She stood with her hands on her hips surveying the disaster. She noticed it was incredibly quiet in the house. There wasn't a peep to be heard. She walked toward the back of the house and looked out the window. The sight she saw in the backyard made her heart swell with love. There was her husband teaching their sons and daughter how to use the bow and arrow. He had set up a target and each of the kids had their own bow. Robin was on his knees behind Olivia helping her pull the arrow back and then letting it go. She hit the edge of the target and both of her brothers and her father were cheering for her. Regina realized in the moment that she was witnessing a miracle, something she thought she would never have, a beautiful family full of love.

As if she knew she was being watched, Olivia turned and saw her mother watching her through the window. Olivia dropped her bow and arrow running full speed toward the house. Regina opened the back door as Olivia barreled through the door right into her mother's waiting arms.

"I missed you mommy." Olivia buried her face in her mother's hair.

"I missed you too. I missed all of you." Regina hugged her tightly.

"Please don't get sick again. Do you see what daddy did to my hair?" Olivia motioned to the messy bun on top of her head.

"He did his best love." Regina laughed taking the bun out and running her fingers through her daughter's tangled hair. "Let me say hello to the boys and then you can take a bath and we will get your hair brushed."

"Ok mommy. Thank you because this looks crazy. I didn't tell daddy because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Boys are so sensitive." Olivia shook her head and turned toward the stairs.

"That was very kind of you. I will be right up."

Regina headed outside and the boys almost tackled her in a hug. Even though she had only been away from them for a few days it seemed as if they had grown so much. Henry towered over her at this point and Roland was already up to her shoulders. She held them tightly and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"We missed you mom." Henry smiled at her.

"I missed you all too." She squeezed his hand.

"I guess we have to clean up our mess now." Roland sighed.

Regina laughed. "Yes you do, but you can do it after you are done outside."

"I'll see you inside in just a bit milady. I'm teaching the boys a new technique with the bow." He kissed her cheek.

"Take your time. I'm going to give Olivia a bath and fix her hair." She kissed him on the nose.

"What's wrong with her hair?" He asked.

"Everything." She laughed heading back inside.

Regina turned to head back inside and saw Olivia running outside as fast as her little legs would carry her. She jumped up in to Robin's arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"What was that for?" Robin asked hugging his baby girl.

"Thank you for taking care of us while mommy was sick. You are the best dad ever." She hugged him again.

"Well thank you for being the best kids ever and for helping me so much while mommy was sick." He put her back down and watched as Olivia and Regina walked back to the house hand in hand.

"Can Ellie come over now that you are feeling better? I really miss her." Olivia looked up at her mother.

"Of course. We will go pick her up after your bath." Regina smiled down at her daughter.

The two continued on into the house with Olivia filling her mother in on every detail from the dance with daughter to this mornings adventure with the bow and arrow. Regina listened to every word because she had missed hearing that little voice for the last few days. Being in the presence of her daughter, listening to her talk, she never felt better than she did at that moment.


End file.
